The Accident COMPLETE
by Tora Brambles
Summary: Everything was normal... until the accident. Accidental what? Well that would be giving too much away. So enjoy! Break/Alice
1. Accidental Kiss

"You stupid clown! Give that back!!"

"Your being very stingy Alice-kun..."  
"Give it back!"  
"You should share..."  
"CLOWN!"  
CRASH!

There was an large crash coming from behind the doors of the dining room, followed by an eerie, complete silence. There was not even the sound of people moving on the other side of the doors. Oz threw open the doors and froze in the entry way, a shocked expression frozen on his face. Shalon and Gil had followed him in and were also staring in surprise at the scene before them. A plate of half eaten sweets and tea set for two was still on the two were lying to the side of the table, a couple of overturned chairs around them. Alice was lying, although one with a more provocative mind would say she appeared to be straddling, on top of Break. And they were... kissing?!?

ALICE POV:

About 5 minutes ago.

Alice was eating. Of course. The day seemed completely normal, sweets sitting on plates in front of her, and there was no one around to steal them. That is until he walked in. Xerxes Break, their supposed boss was probably an appropriate term for his function as their connection to Pandora. However, mainly he was an annoying clown, at least, in Alices opinion. Break strode casually into the room, wearing his usual white coat, dark pants and purple shirt. He was also pushing a cart.

"Good afternoon Alice-kun." He said, stopping the cart right beside her, "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes." Alice grumbled, but he chuckled and sat down anyway.

Break opened the cart to reveal it held a tea pot, with freshly brewed tea and a pair of tea cups and cutlery. "I remember that you once complained that I had tea with Oz without you"

Break said as he set up the drinks for them, "Sugar?"

Alice nodded, rather reluctantly, if he wasn't going to leave then she might as well have something to drink.

"So I decided that I might as well have tea with you without him." Break smiled at her while Emily sang, "No Oz! No Oz!" In her unusually loud voice.

"Go away clown." Alice said, picking up a piece of cake.

"Um I think Ill stay." Break said smiling again, he reached over and plucked the piece of cake right out of her hands.

Alice jumped up, her chair toppling over, "You stupid clown! Give that back!!"

"Your being very stingy Alice-kun..."

"Give it back!"

"You should share..." Break said, about to put the desert into his mouth.

"CLOWN!" Alice lunged grabbing his wrist, the movement knocked the two of them to the floor, Alice laying on top of Break. Shed closed her eyes, waiting for impact, but instead found the landing to be soft; Breaks breath warm on her face and something warm was pressed against her lips. 'Uh oh....' she opened her eyes one centimeter and found Breaks eyes, err... eye locked on her own. It was Breaks lips pressed against hers.

As Alice stared down at him and he up at her Alice felt something shift inside of her, it wasnt an unpleasant feeling, but it made her heart beat fast. Too fast

The door was flung open, "Alice!" Oz and the others stood in the doorway.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short.... the next installments will be each characters reaction then... one final piece. KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!!!**


	2. Over Reactions

Break's POV:

The first second or so after the crash all he could register was a weight on him, but it wasn't extremely heavy or unpleasant, and a face close to his own, much closer then normal. Shock kept him still for a few moments before the purple eyes opened and stared down at his single red one. He couldn't help but remember that he had been this close to Alice twice before, when the Cheshire cat had been about to abduct them, he'd pulled her close, for the purpose of using her as bait of course. She'd been very upset. And then when he'd picked her up to run from the toy-monsters the Cat had sent after them. The way she'd clung to him, it was a response from the fear in her memory. There had been nothing to it.... right?

The doors flew open a second later, "Alice!" A voice called out, it was Oz, and judging by the number of footsteps, all the others had come in as well. This was going to be a very compromising situation. Alice broke the kiss pulling away, "Tch!" She looked shocked, a little angry, and something else. I glimmered in her eyes for just a moment before it was gone. He would have to ask her about it later. Break moved her off of him, surprised at how cold the places where she had been laying on top of him suddenly felt, "Well... I suppose this looks very confusing yes?"

"I think it counts as sexual assault!" Emily chirped from the floor beside them. Break squished the doll beneath his palm, "Don't go saying things like that Emily, people will get the wrong idea." Turning to the surprised faces of Oz and co. he smiled, "It was just an accident, neh Alice-kun?"

"Eh?" Alice blinked and looked at the others, she looked like she was in a bit of a daze, probably shock, "Yeah! Of course!" She crossed her arms, "I wouldn't possibly do something like that with the clown!"

Oz's POV:

He stared in shock at the scene before him. Alice and Break...? He hadn't seen that coming. A memory surfaced in his head, Alice's kiss. It had just been to make their contract, a tiny twinge of jealousy sparked up in him, but he just laughed it off, or tried too, "Well... this is a surprise!" All the times that Break and Alice had had little squabbles, Break messing with her and Alice calling him a clown, were they really just teasing each other, affection hidden underneath? Then Break began to talk.

"Eh? J-just an accident?" Oz began to laugh again, but this time from relief.

"Oz, you un-cute brat." Break grumbled getting to his feet, "Why are you laughing?"

Oz stopped, "Oh, well... its just the idea that you and Alice is kind of... ridiculous." WHAP! He was hit in the back of the head by a giant white paper fan. "AHH!" He landed head first on the floor.

Shalon's POV:

"It is NOT ridiculous!" Shalon scolded Oz, looking down at his twitching form on the floor, "How dare you!" She turned to Alice and grasped her hand, a glittery mist seemed to surround them. Shalon's 'girl-switch' had been activated.

"Oh, Alice," She giggled, "I think its wonderful! Xerxes-nii!! ("W-wonderful?!" Alice twitched.) Ooooh, have you two been dating secretly?! ("M-milady....we're not...." Break stammered.) How romantic a hidden love!" Shalon's eyes were not glittery, then suddenly them became teary, she put a handkerchief to her eye, "But you couldn't trust your big sister... how tragic..."

Alice tore her hand away, "H-hey... it was just an accident!"

"Oh... do you like someone else?" Shalon said, a faint shadow passing over her face, "Oh how exciting, ALice has two lovers!"

Alice blushed, "L-like someone?!?!"

Gil's POV:

Alice and Break?!?!?!?! Gilbert twitched, blech. His eyes rested on Alice for half a second, why would that baka usagi choose Break? Didn't she normally give more attention to him or Oz? After a bit of explaining form Break he relaxed, a little, just an accident. The next second he was knelt next to Oz, "Are you ok?!?!" Shalon had hit him with her fan. He almost missed the end of Shalon's conversation with Alice. Like someone? He glanced up at Alice, she was blushing. "......"

Alice's POV:

Her head was spinning a little, so annoying. "I don't like anyone!" She spit out, leaving silence in her wake she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Second piece out... happy Boxing Day! ^^ Bare with me that the pieces are short. I feel bad enough....**


	3. Revelation

**This will be the last chapter... please excuse the shortness. And, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little out of their normal personalities. Bear with me. ^^;; Thanks to my friend you will have more AlicexBreak coming your way, but this one may be for a more mature audience. *cough* Damn request *cough***

* * *

Alice's POV:

As much as she didn't want to admit it, the clown, Xerxes, still filled Alice's mind as she escaped down the hallway. the others called after her, but she did not reply. That little kiss, it had let something loose inside of her, something she wasn't sure if she was ready to face yet, or not. There was silence behind her, no one was following. It didn't matter, she almost wished that someone would, then she would have an excuse to bash their face in. She really had to get rid of some of the confusion and anger building up inside of her. The hall seemed to stretch before her, endlessly, but finally, she was around the corner and out of their sight. 'Stupid, stupid clown... this is all his fault!' Alice grumbled to herself. Still, a tiny voice seemed to whisper in her ear, that maybe things weren't as they appeared. Maybe... underneath the anger and confusion and irritation.... there was something else. But she wasn't ready. "I'm not ready..." The words slipped past her lips, a desperate whisper in a dimly lit hallway.

The moon was rising from a nearby window. It was full, silver light spilling in through the glass. Alice gazed up at the sky, feeling..... feeling.... lost. Lost inside of herself, battling against the nameless emotion, or the emotion she wouldn't name, struggling to come to life inside of her. "I'm not ready...."

Break's POV:

Oz and even Gilbert called after Alice as she exited into the dark hallway, Shalon remained standing beside him. Alice did not return, and they let her go.

"So.... it really was... just an accident?" Shalon asked yet again, eyeing him with her dark orange eyes, seeking, probing the expressions in his face and eye. Her hand twitched to the paper fan on the floor beside her.

Break didn't let his eye focus on her, "Yes." WHAP!

His chin was slammed against his chest with the force of the impact, "Milady..." Looking up he saw Shalon had gotten up and crossed to the other side of the room, to lounge on her couch, a frown on her face. Oz and Gilbert watched this exchange with confused eyes. Break really didn't think he could take much more of their staring at him, "Excuse me..." He walked to the doors and exited to the hallway.

"I'm not ready..."

The voice, it was quiet, pleading, and all to familiar. He reached the corner and turned it, stepping into the fresh moonlight, "Alice."

She turned at the sound of her name and he saw her face with a shock so huge Break, the Mad Hatter, was frozen in his tracks: tears sparkled in Alice's eyes.

"A-alice-kun...?" It was all he could manage, he had absolutely no idea of how to respond to her.

Alice turned towards him.

Alice's POV:

Seeing him standing there, staring at her, _that_ emotion broke free and gave a roar of life within her chest. Her eyes were hot, tears already flowing, flowed faster. Too much... too much... he was annoying but always there. Pesky, interfering, constantly on her mind, always, always, always. "Damn you... B-break...." Then she was running. But, not to escape, running towards him.

Break's POV:

The weight of Alice's body hit him and the warmth returned. "A-alice...." He couldn't deny it anymore himself, and all he could say, "I don't think that was an accident..."

Alice's lips were on his again, and again, and again.

Break pulled away, luaghing a little, "I wonder if we've gone mad."

"We're a little mad..." Alice said, giving a chuckle.

"Damn that accident." Break said, tilting her face up again, tone sarcastic and burning.

"No... it was a very fortunate accident." She said.

When they finished kissing again Alice spoke, "What do we tell the others?"

"That we keep having more accidents." Break said.

Fin~~~

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. it was my first so... kindness...please??? ^^ Well, until I post again keep an eye out! OH! P.S. Join my forum for Pandora Hearts RPG, review please! ^^**


End file.
